Internet Protocol (IP) is a computer network protocol (analogous to written and verbal languages) that all machines on the Internet must know so that they can communicate with one another, i.e., IP is a layer 3 (network layer) protocol in the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model. The vast majority of IP devices support IP version 4 (IPv4) defined in RFC-791, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, and IP version 6 (IPv6) defined in RFC-2460, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Devices relying on IP may be assigned an IP address (e.g., an IPv4 and/or an IPv6 address). In some cases, a device configured to support IPv4 may be unable to support IPv6, e.g., the device may be limited to processing messages having IPv4 addresses such that messages having IPv6 addresses are ignored. This can be problematic when it is desirable for the IPv4 dependent devices to interact with IPv6 dependent devices.